Breaking Hearts
by Adria Lisandra
Summary: "Ele era o quebra-corações, mas uma unica garota pode mudar tudo..."


N/A: Eu não possuo nada !

Ele puxava meu cabelo com força, enquanto me olhava com um olhar feroz, minhas pernas tremiam.

Eu estava com medo, tanto de ser obrigada a fazer uma coisa que eu não queria quanto de ser morta naquele instante-

"Ploft"

Eu me encontrava caída no chão ao lado da minha cama, eu havia sonhado com aquilo de novo! Já estava virando vicio.

- Katie querida não vai se atrasar! E não se esqueça do cereal!

Por que ela sempre tinha que se lembrar do cereal? Sinceramente já fazia um mês que ela não comprava mais nada pra casa, eu tinha sorte de hoje estar indo pra escola, apesar de eu estar odiando isso. Quem Hades entra na escola no meio do bimestre? Tomei uma ducha super gelada, e me arrumei rápido. Desci correndo a escada até a metade, à outra metade eu desci rolando, o que não foi muito legal!

-Katie, raio de sol, você esta bem?

- To mãe, eu só escorreguei!

- Ta vendo o que da não comer cereal!

Cereal, cereal, cereal, eu ate gosto, mas o tempo todo é irritante! Se cereal rimasse com idiotice ou ódio eu já tinha uma musica preparada perfeita!Sai porta afora não queria discutir de novo por causa do cereal, da ultima vez eu tive que comer um pacote inteiro.

- Katie, já comeu o seu cereal?

Ela gritou da porta de casa.

- Já mãe!

Ainda bem que eu não conhecia nenhum vizinho, ou pelo contrario, isso não seria uma boa primeira impressão.

Entrei no meu carro, e dei a partida, cheguei em 15 minutos, e lá estava ela grande e velha, Paradise High School, e junto com a _grande_ emoção, vinham as borboletas voando no meu estomago. Desci do carro, e me olhei rapidamente no espelho, eu estava tão simples quanto um mendigo, meu cabelo castanho claro estava arrumado, por incrível que pareça, e meus olhos verdes estavam... Verdes.

Inspira, expira,inspira, expira, você consegue você é Katie Gardner! (Sinceramente não acho que isso ajudou muito.) Fui andando, praticamente marchando, em direção ao portão principal, e logo achei uma porta com uma placa em cima escrita claramente "Secretaria", entrei e logo avistei uma senhora velha, bem velha mesmo! Eu dava uns 60 anos para ela, eu estava a ponto de perguntar a idade dela, mas ela foi mais rápida.

- Você! È você mesmo! È a aluna nova não é?

- Acho que sim...

- Katie, não é? Você é tão bonitinha, só é muito magrinha, precisa comer um cerealzinho, hein?Pode entra o diretor esta a sua espera.

Ela me dava uma vaga lembrança da minha mãe, talvez elas fossem parentas. E me lembrava um velho ditado que a minha ex- melhor amiga dizia:

"As mais quietinhas são as piores" Talvez ela tivesse razão, ou ela só me dizia isso porque não era nada quietinha. Apenas assenti enquanto ela me dava um sorriso assustador e forçado. Fui em direção da porta para que ela apontava, nem me dei o trabalho de bater, simplesmente entrei, e vi o diretor, ele parecia velho. E bêbado! No meio da mesa dele estava uma coisa que eu não sei o nome e ( ironicamente) estava com o nome dele : Senhor D. E ao lado estava uma garrafa de vinho quase vazia.

- Seu nome é Kath certo? Ou era Katherine?Bom não importa, sente-se.

-È Katie.

- Tudo bem Kat eu sou o Senhor D. diretor de escola, seja bem vinda ou o melhor que puder. Como você sabe...

Bla, bla, bla foi tudo o que eu escutei. Alem de não estar nem um pouco interessada, lá fora haviam luzinhas que piscavam, elas pareciam bem mais interessantes. Pude escutar o sinal tocando 1,2,3 vezes , eu já estava quase, quase agarrando o pescoço e esganando esse cara.

- Quando você sair pode pegar o seu horário, ainda tem tempo para mais uma aula antes do intervalo.

- Hãn... Claro, claro.

Ao sair da sala vi aquela senhora velha sorridente de novo, dei meia volta e vi o diretor velho e bêbado, agora é serio eu estou tendo um trauma por velhos, se eu visse mais um eu sairia gritando. Olhei para os dois eu não sabia qual era pior e de qual eu tinha mais medo, do bêbado ou da senhora sorriso. Resolvi sair correndo, essa era com certeza a melhor opção, depois de pegar o meu horário é claro.

Minha aula agora era historia, cheguei à minha sala estava vazia exceto por um garoto sentado no fundo sozinho com um livro do Star Trek, devia ser um nerd.

- Ahn... Oi, eu sou-

- Eu sei quem você é, e eu estou ocupado.

Ele disse levantando o livro. Tudo bem, eu nem queria ser sua amiga mesmo. Sentei-me ao lado dele, cadê as luzinhas legais quando mais preciso delas? Pude ouvir passos, na verdade parecia mais um zoológico vindo em nossa direção, mas eram piores, na minha opinião é claro...

Quando me dei conta a sala estava abarrotada de gente, e ainda entravam mais, mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foram duas garotas gritando e vindo na minha direção, não tanto quanto a senhora sorriso, mas ainda assim...

Uma das garotas era loira e usava uniforme de líder de torcida, que era branco e azul, seus olhos eram quase... Cinzas, ou talvez fosse a minha incrível imaginação agindo mais uma vez. A outra usava uma blusa escrita "Morte à Barbie" com o desenho da Barbie sem cabeça, e usava uma calça preta, tinha cabelos pretos com mechas azuis na ponta e olhos de azul totalmente eletrizante. Gente, como o meu olho era bom!

- Olha Thalia, o Percy nunca olharia para você e ele é meu namorado, alô!

- 1º Ele estava e 2º Ele não é seu namorado, ta legal?

- Mas vai ser!

- Meninas! – Disse uma garota ruiva com a roupa colorida e com uma maça verde na Mão. –Paz, parem de brigar, é inútil brigar por um garoto- Comecei a valorizar a garota- Alem do mais vocês sabem que ele é meu!

Esquece o que eu disse sobre valorizá-la.

-Rachel, você sabe-

A loirinha olhou para mim com aquele tipo de cara que diz " Quem é essa ai?" Mas acho que ela era educada demais para dizer isso em voz alta.

- Você é a aluna nova não é?

Não idiota, eu estava aqui o tempo todo só você não viu! Isso me soa bem familiar.

- Sou sim, sou Katie, Katie Gardner.

- Você por acaso não é irmã da Miranda?

-Não

-Prima?

-Não

-Tia?

-Não

-Avo?

- Não

- Estranho. Eu sou Annabeth Chase e essa é a minha melhor amiga Thalia G-

- Não diga esse nome.

- Por quê? Ele é uma graça!

- Não é não, é ridículo e a ironia na sua frase também!

- Tudo bem! Essa é a Thalia e aquela que estava aqui era a Rachel. Eu te apresento o resto no intervalo, à aula já vai começar.

Ela saiu andando e se sentou com a Thalia ao lado.

- Ei me desculpa por não ter falado antes com você, mas é que, Star Trek sabe? Eu sou fanático.

- Tudo bem. Eu sou Katie.

- Eu sei, na verdade todo mundo sabe, eu sou Chris Rodrigues.

Acho que ele era mexicano, ou pelo menos o nome dele era.

- Esse é o professor Quíron, ele explica muito bem, o único problema é que ele só ensina mitologia grega, ninguém sabe bem o porquê só que ele ensina.

Olhei para o tal professor mitológico, ele parecia normal sentado em sua cadeira de rodas, mas esse nome... Deve ser coisa da minha cabeça.

Prestei atenção na maior parte da aula, mas eu boiei quando ele chegou à parte de quantos foras Apolo tinha levado. Como uma pessoa poderia levar tantos? Eu realmente teria pena se Apolo tivesse algum filho (algo que eu não duvido nada.)

O restante da aula foi um tédio total e sinceramente não há o que contar, não há _mesmo_. Quando o _"grego" _terminou de falar e o sinal tocou, peguei as minhas coisas e sai da sala, indo atrás da Thalia e da Annabeth.

- Coitada da Miranda... – Disse Annabeth com uma carinha solidaria que pra mim ela não tinha dado, ainda.

- Coitada não, é bem feito! Ela sabia que não ia durar, nunca dura.

Eu estava boiando (figurativamente falando). Eu não tinha idéia de quem era essa tal de Miranda, e por que elas achavam que eu era irmã, prima, tia ou avo dela? Annabeth logo viu a minha cara de " hãn?".

- Olha para trás disfarçadamente, a garota que esta chorando é Miranda Gardiner.

Olhei o mais descaradamente possível, ela chorava desesperadamente, Mas de repente olhei para o lado dela e foi ai que eu o vi. O meu foco se desviou totalmente que eu vi aquele ser quase perfeito, e quem disseram que deuses gregos não existem, não viram aquele garoto. Ele era mais bonito que o Apolo da minha imaginação (hipoteticamente falando é claro), era tão... Intrigante o jeito que ele olhava para Miranda como quem dizia "Eu não estou nem aí"...", com aqueles olhos azuis que mais parecia duas piscinas me dizendo " Pula!"e aqueles cabelos loiros sedosos (não que eu tivesse vontade de tocar, _claro que não!_). Ele então olhou para mim e deu um sorrisinho, então não teve jeito eu quase desmoronei. Mas é incrível como ninguém nos deixa em paz em nosso mundinho perfeito, claro que alguém tinha que me acordar do meu super sonho, por isso que quando eu era criança eu nunca brincava com as outras, eu odiava elas...

- Então, pronta para conhecer o restante do colégio?

- Claro...

E assim começava o meu novo pesadelo...


End file.
